Antes de Freddy's
by flasheralica-fics
Summary: En el año 1983, la vida en Fredbear's family dinner era feliz, pero un accidente ha ocurrido, cambiando para siempre la vida de los dos guardias más importantes del local, y sellando el destino de sus hijos. Ahora deben luchar contra la locura, que parece estar destruyéndolo todo. Ese fue el comienzo de la maldición de Freddy's.
1. Chapter 1

Notas de autora: Hola! He tenido esta historia en mente durante un rato, acerca del proceso en el que el hombre morado se convirtió en el hombre morado. También servirá para explicar algunas cosas que no desarrollé mucho en mi otro fic. Espero que les guste

"Hubo un porqué. Hubo, desde el inicio, una razón para todo. Charlie lo sabía, porque en el fondo, Charlie siempre sospechó que Scott era malvado…"

 **Capítulo 1: primer día en Fredbears!**

Charlie miró el menú del restaurante sin prestarle mucha atención. Sentado en una de las mesas de FredBear's Family Dinner, Charlie estaba esperando con algo de ansiedad a que apareciera el dueño del restaurante; había solicitado uno de los puestos vacíos en la pizzería como guardia de seguridad, y ese día iban a entrevistarlo.

Entonces aparecía Fazbear por una de las puertas del restaurante; un hombre algo gordo, con traje de color gris y pelo canoso. El hombre caminó hacia él y se sentó en la silla de enfrente en la mesa.

-y bien, dígame, por qué quiere trabajar aquí?

-B-bueno… es que hace poco nació mi hijo, y no quiero hacer trabajar a mi esposa para mantenerlo

-ya veo. Bueno, qué títulos tiene?

-ingeniería mecánica, eléctrica y he hecho algunos cursos de software

-bueno, en ocasiones normales eso nos ayudaría mucho, pero temo que ese puesto ya está tomado

-qué?! NO! Espere, yo… realmente necesito el trabajo, de acuerdo? Realmente lo necesito

-pero el puesto para el que usted está capacitado ya ha sido ocupado

-no importa! Tomaré lo que tenga disponible para mí!

-…

-por favor

-bueno *suspiro* me temo que de momento sólo tengo disponible el puesto de guardia nocturno. Cree usted poder tomarlo?

-sí, estoy seguro de que sí. Además, quién robaría en una pizzería infantil?

-no es tanto por los ladrones.. en realidad, el guardia nocturno debe vigilar a los animatrónicos

-por la noche? Pero para qué? A esa hora están desactivados

-no podemos desactivarlos. Resulta que esos modelos tienen un pequeño defecto… y es que si los apagamos por mucho tiempo, sus drivers se bloquean

-uh…

-entonces?

-supongo que no hay problema. Me encargaré de eso

-muy bien. Está contratado. Presentese aquí a las 11:30 pm. Para que pueda mostrarle el lugar y lo que usted debe hacer.

-seguro.

-Cariño! Ya llegué!- Charlie abrió la puerta del departamento y entró rápido adentro porque hacía frío afuera.

-y bien?- la voz de Clara le llegó desde la habitación

-me dieron un empleo

-un empleo?-su voz sonaba algo curiosa- de qué?

-guardia nocturno- un silencio pensativo le llegaba del lugar – y cómo está el bebé?-preguntó Charlie, queriendo cambiar de tema

-está muy bien. Lloró un poco hace un rato, pero ya se calmó. Está durmiendo como un angelito – Charlie sonrió al oir eso. Luego se dirigió a la habitación, donde escontró a Clara, sosteniendo en brazos a su bebé envuelto en una manta

-es niño muy hermoso- decía Charlie con ternura mientras se acercaba a su hijo

-qué nombre le pondremos?

-me gusta Herobrine!

-Herobrine?! Charlie, no podemos ponerle a nuestro hijo el nombre de una leyenda urbana!

-qué tal Slenderman?

-no

-Jeff The Killer?

-ni lo pienses

-Jason?

-no me… ehh, en realidad, Jason no se oye nada mal

-Claro que no! Es el asesino de Viernes Trece! – Charlie se rio de sólo pensar en lo "troll" que era eso, mientras que Clara sólo se dio un facepalm

-Bueno, me gusta Jason, pero más te vale que no le pongas de segundo nombre un personaje de terror

-…Torrance*?

-Creo que mejor será Jason solo.- Clara desvió su vista hacia su bebé.-mi precioso Jason Purpleman**

\- salto de tiempo -

Charlie estacionó el auto y salió al aire frío de la noche. Eran las 11:34 pm. Por suerte sólo eran cuatro minutos de retraso y no mucho más. Las luces de la pizzería aún estaban encendidas, y el guardia pudo ver a su jefe (o mejor dicho su silueta) mirando a través de la puerta de vidrio de la pizzería, esperándolo.

Finalmente se hizo paso hasta la puerta y empujó suavemente para entrar. El jefe se hizo a un lado para que pasara y luego cerró la puerta

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches

-listo para que le muestre el lugar?

-seguro. No creo que sea muy complicado trabajar aquí.- Charlie detuvo lo que decía cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. En otra parte de la habitación, Charlie vio a un hombre de cabello morado observando a los animatrónicos. Fazbear desvió su vista siguiendo la mirada de Charlie

-Oh! Cierto, Charlie, él es Scott, el gerente del turno día del local y también el macánico que mantiene a los animatrónicos. Hey, Scott!- Scott se dio vuelta para mirarlos y sonrio. Luego se acercó a ellos medio trotando y le ofreció la mano a Charlie

-Hola! Tu debes ser el nuevo guardia nocturno, mi nombre es Scott C. cómo te llamas?

-Soy Charlie Purpleman

-hombre morado? Bueno, ese es un apellido algo curioso. En especial porque ese debería ser yo!- el hombre rió – Bueno, Charlie, qué es lo que te trae a trabajar aquí?

-Bueno, acaba de nacer mi hijo y necesito un trabajo para mantenerlo a él y a mi esposa

-ohh! Razones familiares! No te preocupes, yo también trabajo aquí por mis hijos. Pero en realidad es porque a ellos les encanta este lugar!

-sí?

-sí! Mi hijo mayor y su hermano siempre vienen aquí con sus amigos. De hecho, el mayor, Alex, tiene una máscara de Foxy!

-aww! Bueno, creo que es genial

-bueno, no nos demoremos más. Estoy aquí para darte un mini tour y mostrarte algunos trucos básicos para los animatrónicos

-en teoría Charlie ya sabe de estas cosas, Scott- Fazbear los interrumpió – también sabe de mecánica

-oh, genial! Empezemos entonces!- Scott tomó a Charlie del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró mientras le contaba del local a toda velocidad. Charlie se sorprendió de que hubiera alguien tan apasionado por su lugar de trabajo. – estos son Freddy, Chica y Bonnie. Son como actores secundarios, ayudan a Fredbear con el show

-FredBear?

-sí- Scott lo llevó hasta el escenario principal, donde un enorme oso dorado se alzaba junto a un conejo del mismo color- él –Scott señaló al oso- es Fredbear. Él es el animatrónico principal de la pizzería y la razón de su fama – Charlie admiró sorprendido el robot. No pudo menos que pensar que tenía algo de magnífico que una bestia de metal de ese tamaño pudiera moverse sola – y quien está a su lado es Spring Bonnie. Él es el "hermano" de Fredbear y lo acompaña en todos sus actos. Personalmente, Spring Bonnie es mi favorito

-sí?

-sí, un conejo robot gigante! Es como… Wow!- Scott se detuvo un momento, y un pequeño brillo nostálgico apareció en sus ojos – este conejo salvó mi vida en una ocasión.. recuerdo que yo estaba arreglando a Fredbear antes de uno de sus shows, así que lo había desactivado. Me subí a una escalera y me puse en frente del oso para acomodarle un poco su mandíbula (que es frecuente que tenga fallos) y recuerdo que hice un mal movimiento, y me caí. Entonces Fredbear perdió el equilibrio, y se iba a caer encima de mí! Y Spring Bonnie reaccionó rápido como un rayo y lo sostuvo. De no haber sido por él, probablemente ahora estaría aplastado en el suelo.

-Wow… -repitió Charlie con incredulidad – supongo que realmente es como que te salvó la vida. Sin embargo, Fredbear no se ve como el tipo de animatrónicos que son demasiado defectuosos.

Scott hizo una pequeña mueca de asco como oyó "Fredbear" pero se sobrepuso a ello y se volteó a ver a su compañero

-no es que lo sea. En realidad, lo único de él que tiende a fallar es su mandíbula

Charlie asintió y volvió a ver al oso

-Debo admitir que aun así me gusta. Sería bastante genial ponerle ese nombre a mi hijo!- rio al recordar la pequeña discusión que había tenido con su esposa por el nombre del niño.- pero mi esposa me mataría si anoto a mi hijo como Fredbear en el regstro civil

-qué nombre le pondrás?

-de momento me gusta Jason.

El tour continuó hasta que finalmente Fazbear y Scott dejaron a Charlie en su lugar de trabajo y se fueron. Charlie se sentó en la oficina y esperó a que el resto de la noche pasara.

-Al día siguiente -

La pizzería rebozaba de vida ese día. Como siempre, habían toneladas de mesas, niños, adultos, ruidos y pizza.

En el escenario, los animatrónicos principales cantaban y bailaban. En una peuqeña sala aparte, los niños y niñas se amontonaban alrededor de la Pirate's Cove para oir los chistes e hitorias del capitán Foxy.

Scott, que estaba a un lado de la habitación, en la puerta que daba a la sala segura, oía el ruido y veía vagamente a sus dos hijos corretear por el lugar.

A su lado, uno de los empleados intentaba colocarse el disfraz de Spring Bonnie, para distraer un poco a los niños de los animatrónicos antes de que les saltaran encima.

El pelimorado ayudó a su compañero a terminar de ponerse el disfraz y luego ambos salieron de la sala. A un costado aparte de la sala, vio a su hijo mayor junto a sus amigos, usando máscaras para jugar con el menor, que lloraba de la risa.

Scott sonrió y luego dio una pequeña vuelta por el lugar, cuidando de que no hubieran incidentes ni con los niños, ni con los animatrónicos.

Oyó la puerta de la pizzería abrirse, y se volteó para ver quién había llegado. Nada menos que el propio Charlie!

Animado, Scott se volteó hacia donde estaba Charlie y lo llamó

-Hey! Charlie! Qué haces tú por aquí a estas horas?- su compañero se volteó y le sonrió

-vine para mostrarle a mi esposa el lugar. Además de que traje al bebé, claro – se volteó y le hizo cosquillas en la panza al pequeño- aquí es donde trabajará papi a partir de ahora 3- le decía Charlie al bebé en un tono infantil.

-Bueno, pues, adelante- dejo Scott- siéntense y disfruten de su día en Fredbear's!- La mujer que estaba al lado de Charlie (su esposa, suponía Scott) le señaló a su esposo una mesa y ambos fueron a sentarse.

Con una sonrisa, el pelimorado se volteó nuevamente y buscó a sus hijos con la mirada. Estaban en el mismo lugar de antes, pero ahora Alex y sus amigos estaban cargando al más pequeño en brazos "cómo lo quiere" pensó ingenuamente el guardia.

Luego siguió su camino y se puso a observar a Foxy. Foxy era su otro animatrónico favorito, y Alex parecía haber heredado ese cariño también.

De repente, para su sorpresa, un grito resonó en el lugar.

En cámara lenta, Scott dirigió su vista poco a poco al lugar de donde se había oído el grito. La gente estaba toda amontonada en torno al escenario donde Fredbear y Spring Bonnie deberían estar cantando.

Un mal presentimiento lo recorrió entero, cerrándole la garganta a medida que avanzaba hasta la escena. Apartó a las personas del lugar con un "disculpe, necesito pasar por favor. Soy gerente, debo ver qué pasó!" Luego de apartar a las personas, un espectáculo horrible se abrió ante sus ojos:

En el suelo, con la cabeza algo aplastada y lleno de sangre, se encontraba su hijo menor. Frente a él, Fredbear tenía la vista perdida y la mandíbula abierta, cubierta de sangre que goteaba hasta el piso. Alex y sus amigos también estaban allí, mirando en estado de Shock la escena.

Una angustia inconcreta, mezclada de furia se le acumulaba en su garganta. Sus ojos estaban llorosos cuando puso grito en el cielo

 **-MIIIIIIIIKEEEEEEEEE!**

La gente se volvió a amontonar a su alrededor, empujando para ver qué pasaba. A Scott eso no le importaba, ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención. En su mente, sólo había un ruido blanco, un espacio en negro, y, en frente de él, su hijo con la cabeza aplastada por Fredbear.

Sintió una mano en el hombro que lo devolvía a la realidad. De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, y que quien estaba a su lado era Charlie

-Lo siento- oyó en la boca de su compañero

 _"de qué te sirve sentirlo? No es tu hijo, NI HICISTE NADA PARA SALVARLO!"_ pensó Scott con rabia

-debe ser un golpe muy duro para ti

 _"YO TE DARÉ UN BUEN GOLPE SI NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ!"_

-quieres que llame una ambulancia-'

 _"MEJOR VETE A LLAMAR A LA GORDA DE TU MADRE! NO HICISTE NADA PARA SALVARLO. NO HICISTE NADA!"_

-sí, sería de mucha ayuda si llamara a una ambulancia, gracias- la voz de Alex respondió por él.

-si quieres me quedaré a acompañarlos, Scott. Creo que mi esposa lo entenderá.- volvió a oir a Charlie.

 _"NI TÚ NI TU ESPOSA ENTIENDEN NADA!"_

-Ven, muchacho, ayúdame a levantar a tu padre. Creo que está en Shock.

Waaaa! Notas de autora!

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me costó hacerlo bien largo y jugoso. Tengo la intención de dejarlos en suspenso, para que vean cómo se desarrolla la historia! Sin más que decir, me despido

Bye!


	2. el nuevo ángulo

**Waaaa! Notas de autora!**

Hola! Aquí voy de nuevo, con otro capítulo!

Aprovecho la ocasión para aclarar algo:

Recién después de publicar el capítulo 1 me di cuenta de que los años en que transcurren este fic y el otro no hacen coincidir la edad de los personajes, pero creo que tranquilamente podemos fingir que esto es un universo aparte y pasar ese detalle por alto (odio matemáticas)

Segundo, me re olvidé de poner la aclaración de los asteriscos:

 ***Torrance:** Es el apellido del tipo que se vuelve loco en "el resplandor", Jack Torrance

 **** Purpleman:** Purple = morado/violeta. Man = hombre. Creo que no necesito más explicación.

ADVERTENCIA! Fnaf no me pertenece (creo que es algo obvio en un lugar donde se publican fanfics!) sólo poseo mis Oc's y la historia.

 **Capítulo 2: El nuevo ángulo**

En el banco del pasillo del hospital, Scott miraba angustiado al piso apoyado en sus manos. A su lado, Charlie observaba el lugar. El silencio se estaba haciendo incómodo.

-y…. te dijo Alex cómo ocurrió todo?- de acuerdo, preguntarle sobre el accidente tal vez no era la mejor forma de animarlo, pero realmente necesitaba salir de ese fucking silencio

\- sólo que estaba con sus amigos, jugando a un juego- la voz le salió tan fría que a Charlie le dio escalofríos.

-qué te dijo el doctor?- Scott se volteó a mirarlo con una cara de "me estás fucking jodiendo?"

-acabamos de llegar al hospital. AÚN NO ME HA DICHO NADA- Una pequeña risita nerviosa se le escapó al ojiazul, que miraba cada vez más nervioso al pelimorado

-l-lo olvidé- Scott estaba serio. No, realmente serio. De repente, el alegre y apasionado sujeto que había conocido la noche anterior se había desvanecido, dejando en cambio a un sujeto frío, y tal vez algo..

"psicópata"

"eh?" ese pensamiento flotó limpiamente a la superficie de su mente sin que Charlie supiera de dónde había salido.

"ese tipo no está bien" de nuevo, esas palabras aparecían en su mente. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento no parecía venir de él. Era como si alguien hubiera puesto palabras en su mente.

-tal vez deberíamos salir de aquí un rato- dijo el ojiazul – este lugar está comenzando a alterarme. Scott se volteó a mirarlo por enésima vez con mala cara

-si quieres irte vete- le dijo de forma cortante el pelimorado

"todos se van de todas formas!"

-yo dio porque no sabemos cuánto va a tardar todo esto… y ya se está haciendo tarde.

-si quieres irte, vete –repitió Scott. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dijo al ojiazul que Scott no estaba de humor.- yo aún debo esperar a que me den los resultados. No voy a irme de aquí sin saber cómo está mi hijo.

Como si lo hubiera oído, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y un hombre algo viejo y de bata blanca salió.

-ya hemos terminado los resultados, señor…- el sujeto miró el informe que tenía frente a él – Schmidt

-cómo está?-dijo Scott, apartando bruscamente al ojiazul y mirando al doctor como si él fuera jesus o algo así.

El doctor se acomodó los lentes, evitando la mirada del pelimorado, y puso una mueca de disgusto

-está en coma- soltó crudamente- su cuerpo no tiene demasiados daños, pero la mordida le dañó un poco el cráneo. Por lo demás está bien, sólo hay que esperar hasta que despierte.

 _"si es que despierta"_ Scott se volteó bruscamente a Charlie, mirándolo casi con enojo. Pero su enojo se disolvió al ver que su compañero estaba distraído mirando al doctor. De dónde había salido esa voz entonces?

Cuando volvió a mirar al doctor, este le devolvió la mirada, confundido por su reacción.

-Como sea – prosiguió el doctor- no tardará mucho en despertarse.- Dicho esto, el doctor se fue por el pasillo, saludando una enfermera y luego desapareciendo en la esquina.

Scott se quedó mirando la dirección en que se había ido el doctor. En cierta forma, era un alivio saber que su hijo estaba "bien". Aunque podría estar mejor. De eso no había duda.

Una mano en su hombro lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Es muy tarde ahora – Charlie lo miraba con algo de comprensión – desearía quedarme para apoyarte, pero ya casi es mi turno. Debo volver a casa a cambiarme antes de la guardia de esta noche.

-Suerte- _"vete de una vez"_

El ojiazul le palmoteó el hombro en señal de apoyo, y luego se fue.

 _"necesito estar a solas con él un rato"_ pensó el pelimorado para sí mismo, mirando la habitación de su hijo, aún sin atreverse a atravesar la puerta. Principalmente porque no podía, sólo los fantasmas pueden hacer eso.

Con pasos lentos, Scott se acercó a la habitación. No podía evitar la sensación de que si entraba allí vería algo terrible, pero luchó contra esa sensación y abrió la puerta con los ojos cerrados. Su corazón había comenzado a acelerarse. Dentro de él, había algo que le gritaba "corre! No lo veas!" y le hacía sentir una gran adrenalina. Juntó tanto coraje como pudo, y sintió un frio que le recorría la espalda. Abrió los ojos.

En vez de la habitación de hospital, o el hospital en sí donde ellos estaban, sólo había un gran espacio en negro y, en frente de él, iluminado por un foco invisible, estaba la cama de su hijo. Las vendas de su cabeza y los tubos que lo rodeaban se desvanecieron lentamente, al tiempo que detrás de la cama se formaba una silueta.

Se escuchó de repente una risa, grave y malintencionada, que resonó en medio de la negrura. Scott entró en pánico: la figura detrás de su hijo tomó color dorado, y se adelantó a él transformándose en un horrible oso de ojos rojos.

El pelimorado quería correr, tomar a su hijo y salir corriendo de ese lugar infernal tan rápido como pudiera, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Intentaba moverse, pero era como si sus extremidades se hubieran dormido, o él hubiera olvidado como moverlas.

Fredbear lo miraba desde donde estaba, riéndose de su miedo e impotencia con esa horrible risa grave. El pequeño Mike estaba en el suelo ahora, la cama también se había desvanecido, y debajo de él había un charco de sangre.

Scott sintió una gran presión en la garganta; quería gritar, y no podía, quería correr, y no podía. Quería salvar a su hijo. Y no podía.

Cerró los ojos y sintió gotas saladas saliendo de sus ojos, para resbalar con tranquilidad por sus mejillas. Cuando los volvió a abrir, todo estaba en orden. Mike en su cama, sin sangre, con sus vendas y tubos. El hospital estaba allí de nuevo, al igual que la habitación, y no había rastro alguno de Fredbear.

De repente, una mano lo tomó de su camisa, y el corazón le dio un salto. Al darse vuelta se encontró con un rostro conocido; Alex. Su hijo mayor estaba allí.

-papá, estás bien?- le preguntó preocupado el adolescente- Mike está muy mal para que llores?

-no – Scott exhaló, sacando todo el aire que se le había quedado en el pecho, luego se limpió las lágrimas – está en coma. No tiene demasiados daños, el doctor dijo que sólo es cuestión de esperar. Alex asintió.

Scott notó que tenía los ojos hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando, o no hubiera dormido bien.

 _"o las dos"_

Alex de repente se apoyó en su pecho.

-lo siento, papá… - Alex dijo con voz ahogada – fue mi culpa

-no muchacho, no fue tu ~~–

-fue mi culpa- repitió el chico – yo lo expuse a que eso pasara, yo lo hice!

-no, esto no fue culpa de nadie- dijo Scott, tratando de creerlo él también.

-n-no lo entiendes, papá! Yo… mis amigos y yo… quisimos jugarle una broma y.. lo llevamos por la fuerza con Fredbear… porque sabíamos que Mike le tenía miedo a llorar! y lo pusimos en su boca, pero entonces… entonces Fredbear falló. FALLÓ. Eso no hubiera pasado si no lo hubiéramos llevado a él por la fuerza. No hubiera pasado!

El pelimorado quedó en shock por la confesión. Eso era algo bastante fuerte. Mucho, en realidad. Un enojo abstracto comenzó a formarse en Scott silenciosamente. Mierda! El mocoso, él…!

 _"él tuvo la estúpida idea de hacer esto! Él y los idiotas de sus amigos!"_

Scott bajó la vista. Miró a su hijo, apoyado en su pecho, y sintió que no le vendría nada mal un chancletazo por idiota. No, un chancletazo era para cuando hacía algo malo en la escuela. Si castigaba a su hijo por eso, debería ser algo mayor, algo que haría que no se olvidara nunca de eso.

 _"lo haré"_ pensó Scott _"lo haré, mocoso. Voy a encontrar la forma de corregirte"_

Levantó su mano, y estuvo dispuesto a darle una buena cachetada, pero su mano no hizo eso, en cambio, parecía querer dirigirlo a otro lugar. Con curiosidad, Scott dejó a su mano tomar el rumbo que quería, sólo para ver qué pasaba.  
Su mano, como un cómplice malvado, le alcanzó una herramienta que el doctor había dejado allí, un bisturí, y lo elevó en el aire.

 _"esto debería ser suficiente"_

NO! Una voz interna lo detuvo. Acaso estaba realmente tan enojado por un incidente, que estaba dispuesto a dañar de esa forma a su propio hijo? No, no no no. Con Fredbear había sido suficiente.

Eran aproximadamente las 2:45 de la madrugada. En Fredbear's, la noche estaba transcurriendo absolutamente lenta para Charlie. La última cosa interesante que había ocurrido en la noche había sido un pequeño fallo de Spring Bonnie, quien se activó sólo repentinamente y comenzó a tocar. Casi le dio un infarto a Charlie haciendo eso.

Fredbear, por su parte, seguía causando una gran admiración para el guardia nocturno. A veces, tomaba su linterna y se iba frente al escenario para mirar nuevamente a esa magnífica bestia de metal.

En otro escenario, donde se encontraban Freddy, Chica y Bonnie, de a ratos los mecánicos ojos de los animatrónicos parecía moverse.

Charlie ignoró esto, diciéndose cada vez que era sólo su imaginación, pero daba algo de escalofríos.

Finalmente, cansado de dar vueltas, se fue a su oficina a revisar las cámaras de seguridad, cuando se dio cuenta de que las cámaras _grababan_ todo.

Con curiosidad, acercó más su silla al escritorio. Miró a ambos lados, aunque sabía de antemano que no había nadie, y luego comenzó a ver las cintas. Retrocedió varias horas, y vio con cuidado todas las cámaras que grababan, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

En la cámara 8, arrinconado bajo una mesa, Charlie vio a Mike llorando. Esto lo extrañó, ya que desde el principio Scott insistió en que sus hijos adoraban el lugar.  
Rodeando la mesa, se acercaron de repente otros cuatro chicos usando máscaras de los animatrónicos. Por lo que Schmidt le había dicho, el de la máscara de zorro debía ser Alex.

Con un movimiento brusco, Alex tomó a su hermano de debajo de la mesa y lo sacó de allí. Pronto, sus amigos lo tomaron de los brazos y piernas restantes, mientras se reían del miedo del menor. Charlie no pudo menos que molestarse con esa idea, él no sabía que haría si viera a su hijo o a su esposa ser acosados de esa manera.

Entonces los chicos tomaron al pequeño y lo llevaron hasta la cámara 2, frente al escenario de Fredbear. El chico comenzó a llorar más fuerte, y a moverse para tratar de liberarse de sus captores frenéticamente. Alex y sus amigos se reían, aún haciendo bromas y dándole algunos golpes "amistosos" al niño, mientras bromeaban entre ellos. Mike trataba de llamar su atención tanto como podía, al límite de su miedo y llanto, prácticamente rogando a su hermano que lo liberara.

Charlie sintió impotencia viendo eso, como cuando vez una novela en la que le hacen algo particularmente cruel al protagonista, y deseaba poder gritar con fuerza "suéltenlo!" a los villanos. Pero no era una novela. En una novela, el protagonista se hubiera liberado.

En contra de su voluntad, el menor fue llevado hasta en frente del animatrónico de oso, quien se encontraba cantando una canción. Esquivando hábilmente sus brazos, Alex se puso delante del robot y, cuando este abrió la boca, simulando estar cantando, metió la cabeza de su hermano en la boca de Fredbear.

Charlie cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, el niño yacía en el piso, víctima de una broma fatal. En ese momento Scott aparecía en escena, y quedaba en shock.

Fue en ese momento que Charlie notó algo que no había notado en el momento en que todo pasó. Scott estaba en shock, sí, pero también estaba furioso.

El ojiazul notó un brillo de odio puro que Scott dirigía al oso, cargado de resentimiento. Una sensación de incomodidad le cosquilleó la espalda al guardia nocturno, en especial al notar que en la parte en que él entraba en escena, parte de ese brillo de enojo y resentimiento también se lo dirigía a él.

Era como si le dijera "maldita perra hipócrita. No hiciste nada. NADA!"

Charlie sacó la grabación, aún profundamente conmocionado por haberlo visto de ese nuevo ángulo.

Revisó las cámaras nuevamente, y pasó a la cámara dos, donde por un momento, y sólo un momento, el guardia hubiera jurado que en la cámara había aparecido las palabras **_"It wasn't me"_**  
Justo arriba de Fredbear, quien por un momento pareció estar triste.

Waaaaa! Notas de la Autora! Aunque en realidad sólo estoy aquí para responder un review

 **Elly1234:** me alegra que te gustara la idea de cómo surgió el nombre, esa idea la venía pensando de hacía rato y no sabía cómo plasmarla en una charla hasta que me dio el ataque de inspiración. Y sí, puse a Mike, más tarde explicaré por qué.

Por cierto, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. La verdad es que me quedé un poco corta de ideas, pero creo que me las arreglé lo más decentemente posible.

*Foxy salvaje aparece*

-y cuándo nos vas a dar protagonismo a nosotros?!

-mirá! una roca!

-una roca? DÓNDE?!- la autora sale corriendo

-espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Sin más, cierro.

Besos, bye!


	3. pastel de cumpleaños

Waaaaaa! Notas de autora!:

Hola? Hola? Hey! Tercer capítulo! Vas muy bien, ahora, escúchame.  
Sé que publiqué tarde, lo sé, pero, hey! No hay nada de qué preocuparse, verdad? Ahora, creo que es mejor que sigas leyendo, ya sabes, por si acaso.

Recuerda conservar la batería, que Freddy se vuelve más activo en la oscuridad, bye!

 **Capítulo 03: Pastel de cumpleaños**

En la pizzería ya era de noche. Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta de cristal, y Charlie se levantó a toda prisa a abrir la puerta. Desde el escenario, los animatrónicos dirigían sus miradas robóticas hacia la puerta, captando casi inconscientemente pedazos sueltos de la conversación.

-el jefe encargó esto?

-sí, Mr. Fazbear pidió esto por encargo, le avisamos que no lo terminaríamos antes de la noche, y él nos dijo que lo recibiría el guardia nocturno, osea tú

-tienes idea de para qué es?

-nos dijeron algo de "renovar Fredbears con eso" y que estaban seguros de que serían una buena inversión.

-así que renovar…- Charlie repitió la oración para sí mismo, y luego se apartó de la puerta para que el hombre pudiera pasar y dejar junto a sus compañeros varias cajas en el centro de la sala.

-una cosa más-le dijo el empleado antes de irse – nos dijeron que no entrarán en funcionamiento todavía, primero van a renovar la infraestructura de la pizzería. Demorarán al menos un mes.

-de acuerdo!-el empleado le sonrió a Charlie satisfecho y dejó el lugar, cerrando con mucho ruido la puerta de la pizzería. Charlie se volteó a los animatrónicos – es una lástima. Supongo que los shows ya no serán lo mismo. Al menos espero que sea para mejor.

El guardia nocturno se fue de nuevo hasta su oficina, y Foxy movió su cabeza levemente hacia las cajas. Algo en su viejo y oxidado IA le decía que esas cajas les traerían problemas.

Cuando Scott llegó a su casa, su esposa estaba armando unas maletas

-Mary?

-Scott!- la mujer dejó su tarea y se volteó hacia él- no te vi llegar, me asustaste.

-lo siento- repuso el guardia con un tono algo gris. Luego señaló las maletas- para qué son esas?

-pues obviamente para empacar!- saludemos a la nueva capitana obvio!  
Scott la miró con cara de vinagre y luego, reuniendo una paciencia frustrada le dijo

-me refiero a: "¿a dónde planeas irte, esposa amada querida adorada mía?"- Mary se rio, haciendo caso omiso de la mueca de "te voy a matar" de su esposo

-oh, vamos! Ten un poco más de humor! Sólo estoy empacando para tomarme unas vacaciones. Sé que parece algo de mal gusto, con todo lo que ha ocurrido. No me malinterpretes, estoy muy preocupada por Mike. Es por eso que necesito despejar mi mente un rato.

-a dónde irás?

-iré a la casa de mi hermana, la que vive en el campo. Traeré a Alex conmigo, él también está muy apenado por lo que pasó

-se lo merece

-Scott!- la mujer lo miró con reproche- sé que lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero se siente muy mal justamente por eso

- _se lo merece_ – repitió el pelimorado – lo que hizo aún me es difícil de creer. Yo no crie a mis hijos para que fueran asesinos. – Mary lo miró horrorizada.

-Scott…- ella habló lentamente, sorprendida de que su marido fuera capaz de decir algo tan cruel – ya no te reconozco!

El pelimorado volvió repentinamente a la realidad. Estaba frente a su esposa, ofendiéndola y acusando a Alex de algo realmente terrible. De repente se sintió mal

-lo lamento- dijo poniéndose una mano en la nuca – lo siento, este accidente nos ha afectado mucho a todos, creo que no es justo de mi parte decir algo así – se acercó a su esposa y la rodeó con los brazos – me perdonas?

-te perdono – dijo ella algo divamente. Luego agregó con seriedad – pero no vuelvas a hablar así de nuestros hijos.

Una fila de focos de luz pequeños y casi inútiles iluminaba débilmente el pasillo. Desde su habitación, con la puerta abierta, Mike miraba todo sin entender. Estaba sentado en su cama, pero no sentía sus piernas, ni sus brazos, ni su cuerpo en general.

No hacía frío, ni calor (lo cual era raro, porque el hospital tenía el aire acondicionado a tope) no habían ni siquiera brisas.

De repente, su habitación en el hospital se transformó repentinamente en su habitación en su casa. Cada vez más asustado, el pequeño Mike saltó hasta el pie de la cama y tomó la linterna que estaba tirada allí en el piso. De repente vio que una de las puertas, la del lado izquierdo, se abría levemente. Dubitativo, el niño se acercó gateando hasta la puerta, temiendo que fueran ladrones. Se asomó un momento e iluminó con la linterna, y casi se le detuvo el corazón.

Al final del pasillo vió unos ojos dorados brillantes, y unos dientes afilados retrocediendo, ocultándose en la oscuridad. Asustado, Mike cerró la puerta. No sabía qué era eso, pero en definitiva era peor que un ladrón.

Una risa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Llegaba desde la otra puerta.  
El niño se dirigió gateando a esa puerta, pero más apurado, e iba a iluminar el pasillo, pero su instinto lo detuvo. Antes de siquiera sacar la linterna, oyó una respiración cerca. Con temor, encendió el foco de la linterna e iluminó el pasillo.

Entonces vio al culpable de que él estuviera allí, la enorme y distorcionada figura de Fredbear, mostrando unos gigantes y aterradores colmillos que no recordaba que el oso tuviera en la vida real.  
Cerró la puerta con fuerza y esperó unos instantes. Antes de oir los pasos que indicaban que se había ido, oyó un susurro desde el otro lado de la puerta:

 _"it wasn't me"_

Ya eran como las 4:35 de la madrugada cuando Charlie finalmente había terminado de llevar las cajas hasta el backstage. Había demorado mucho porque eran todas muy pesadas, y hasta tuvo la tentación de pedirle ayuda a los tronics, pero su programación era muy estricta y no les dejaba moverse demasiado.

El ojiazul volvió hasta la sala principal, sudando del esfuerzo, y miró su robótica companía. A decir verdad, cada día se sentía más nervioso como guardia de ese lugar. Al principio no era un problema, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo tenía la sensación cada vez más fea de que esas cosas lo estaban observando. Aunque Charlie se dijera a sí mismo todo el tiempo que eran sólo ilusiones, habían momentos en que miraba al escenario y los animatrónicos no estaban allí.

Más aún, de a ratos tenía la impresión de que los dientes del zorro se volvían más afilados.

\- **6:00 am.** -

Cuando el reloj marcó las seis y sonó la campana del amanecer, tres cosas curiosas pasaron:

En el hospital, durante aproximadamente 13 segundos, Mike despertó del coma y descubrió que todo lo que le había ocurrido en la noche sólo había sido una pesadilla. Luego volvió a "dormir"

En la pizzería, durante esos mismos 13 segundos, Spring Bonnie disminuyó de tamaña hasta casi parecer un peluche. Charlie estaba viendo las cámaras cuando vio eso, y salió corriendo para verificar qué había pasado. Al llegar, el conejo dorado había vuelto a la normalidad, y no había rastros de que nada raro hubiera pasado.

En la casa de Scott, mientras este se preparaba para ir a trabajar, al pasar por el espejo del baño quedó en shock al notar que sus ojos se habían vuelto morados. Al menos por 13 segundos. Luego volvieron a ser negros, y el gerente de Fredbears decidió que tomaría dos tazas de café en vez de una ese día.

Cuando Charlie abandonó su oficina para irse a casa, las puertas del restaurante se abrieron y Scott entró en el local. El ojiazul lo saludó con la cabeza y caminó a paso apurado en dirección a su casa. Scott lo miró irse, pensando que se veía algo pálido ese día.

Faltaban al menos tres horas para que abrieran. El pelimorado dejó de lado sus deberes por un momento, y caminó hacia el escenario principal, quedándose justo frente a Fredbear.

El enorme oso dorado mantenía esa falsa sonrisa con todos sus deformes dientes cuadrados. Scott apretó los puños y miró a Spring Bonnie: el conejo se veía sereno, con una expresión casi indiferente en su rostro, aunque igualmente sonriente.

 _"cuánto daría yo hoy para poder usar esa expresión de forma natural?"_

 _"hasta vidas"_

 _"eh?"_ Scott se volteó nervioso, para ver si había alguien más con él. Nadie. Sólo él y los robots estaban allí. Debió ser su imaginación. Sí, su imaginación. Aunque por un momento, le pareció que había sido él quien lo había dicho.

Ya eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde. La pizzería había abierto y, como siempre, estaba lleno por todos lados de niños, niñas y padres. Y adolescentes. Y olor a pizza.

Desde una silla cerca del Backstage, Scott observaba todo. Ese día era el cumpleaños de una niña de unos 7 años, así que tres cuartas partes de quienes estaban allí eran invitados. Los animatrónicos cantaban, bailaban y contaban chistes como espectáculo para la pequeña; Fredbear y Spring en el escenario, y todos los demás merodeaban por el lugar repartiendo regalos, juegos.

Finalmente cantaron la canción de cumpleaños a la pequeña, que se subió al escenario para abrazar a Fredbear

 _"así que ahora no muerdes, eh, Pedazo de chatarra mal funcional?"_

El oso le devolvió el abrazo y todos siguieron cantando. Luego cortaron el pastel y Freddy comenzó a repartir.

Scott miró todo esto sintiendo molestia, así que salió a dar una vuelta afuera con su auto, de todas formas su turno ya había terminado. Dio una vuelta alrededor del restaurante y se volvió a detener en la puerta, al notar a un muchacho mirando al interior de la pizzería desde afuera.

Salió de su auto y se acercó a él.

-hey, oye, qué haces?

-uh?- el muchacho se volteó a verlo. Era más o menos alto, de pelo negro desordenado y piel pálida- hmm, estoy aquí viendo si el dueño está cerca

-el dueño del local? No, no lo está

-y tú cómo lo sabes?

-yo trabajo aquí, así que sé los horarios. Si tienes un mensaje para él, puedes decírmelo a mí, y yo se lo daré

-claro! Mi nombre es Mario, soy el hijo del jefe de una empresa que hace animatrónicos.

-sí?

-sí. Hace poco se enviaron aquí los Toy's, y quería hablar con el dueño acerca de la renovación de la pizzería, aún debe cerrar un trato que tiene con mi padre.

 _"Renovar la pizzería?" Scott miraba al chico con una mirada medio hipnotizada "¿RENOVAR LA PIZZERÍA? ¿DESPUÉS DE LO QUE PASÓ?"_

-un… trato?

-sí. Renovarán el local para hacerlo más grande y que puedan usar los Toy's.

-qué pasará con los animatrónicos actuales?

-los conservaremos

 _"ESTO ES EL COLMO! CONSERVAR ESOS ANIMATRÓNICOS DEL DEMONIO? DEBERÍAN CERRAR ESTE LUGAR PARA SIEMPRE!"_

-Sólo por curiosidad.. qué pasará si por alguna razón, tu padre decidiera no hacer el trato?

-cerrarían el lugar, supongo. Aunque eso sería muy decepcionante, porque me iban a dar parte de las acciones a mí, como regalo de cumpleaños

-entonces supongo que ya está decidido. Esto será un regalo de cumpleaños- un poco de decepción se oía en la voz de Scott. Mario lo notó inmediatamente

-no se preocupe! Aunque reabran el lugar, usted conservará su puesto, mi padre aseguró eso! – una sonrisa de malevolencia apareció en el rostro de Scott

 _"si no hay cumpleañero, no habrá cumpleaños. Y SI NO HAY CUMPLEAÑOS, ESTE LUGAR CERRARÁ PARA SIEMPRE!"_

-oh! Esas son buenas noticias.. supongo. Sabes, te felicito mucho, realmente. Será un estupendo cumpleaños el tuyo

-gracias

-sólo si sobrevives

-eh?- Scott golpeó al chico con un movimiento rápido y lo tiró al piso. Metió su mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacó el destornillador que usaba para arreglar a los trónicos

-me temo que no puedo dejar que este lugar reabra…- el muchacho se volteó a verlo, con los ojos abiertos como platos- no después de lo que pasó.

El pelimorado se lanzó hacia Mario y lo tomó de un brazo como para inmovilizarlo, pero el pelinegro lo golpeó y trató de incorporarse. Scott reaccionó a tiempo y le clavó el destornillador en la pierna

-AHHHJ!- Mario cayó al suelo, mientras su pierna sangraba. Scott sonrió, de una forma que no pensó que podía sonreír. Mostró todos sus dientes, en una sonrisa que bien podría ser de "relaciones públicas" que de "estoy lo bastante loco como para hacer esto"

Se puso encima del muchacho, usando sus piernas para inmovilizar sus brazos, y alzó el destornillador.

En el rostro del pelinegro comenzaron a rodar lágrimas, pero al pelimorado no le importó. Bajó el destornillador con toda su fuerza, alcanzando justo la garganta del chico, y la sacó. Volvió a alzarla, y cuando bajó, las lágrimas del muchacho se mezclaron con la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas. Volvió a alzar el destornillador, y el chico dejó de moverse.

Cuando hubo terminado su tarea, Scott se rió satisfactoriamente

-esto lo hago por ti, Mike. Lo juro.- se volvió a subir a su auto, y se fue, ignorando la mirada que tenía Freddy desde el interior de la pizzería.


	4. el otro local

Waaaaaa! Notas de autora! Maldición! Imagino que ustedes se molestan tanto como yo porque subo estos capítulos tarde, pero juro que no es a propósito! Yo adoro a mis lectores! …al menos los que tengo…

Igual! Disfruten del capítulo!

 **Capítulo 4: El otro local**

Cuando Charlie llegó a su trabajo, el lugar estaba rodeado de policías. Maldición! Ahora comenzaba a dudar de que hubiera sido buena idea pedir trabajo en ese lugar: Primero el accidente con Fredbear, ahora esto!

Se había enterado por los policías que un muchacho había sido asesinado frente a la pizzería, nada menos que el hijo del presidente de la empresa que había creado a los animatrónicos! Vaya mierda.

El muchacho asesinado, Mario, al parecer había ido allí para informar de una cosa a , y alguien lo atacó en la entrada.

La policía estaba en ese mismo momento en la oficina de Charlie, revisando las cámaras de seguridad. Todo lo que se veía era que el atacante estaba usando ropa morada ese día. Eso fue todo.

En honor a sus ropas, la policía nombró el caso como "el ataque del hombre morado"

A Charlie, por su apellido, ese nombre no le daba mucha gracia. Pero, aunque no dijo nada a la policía, no podía dejar de pensar que Scott siempre usaba ropa morada. Y tenía el pelo morado. Y había estado actuando sospechosamente en los últimos días.

Cuando llegó Fazbear, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al guardia nocturno

-ve a casa, Charlie

-pero señor, ya casi es medianoche, mi turno empieza en unos minutos!

-no habrá turno hoy. El contrato que tenía con el padre de Mario era lo único que realmente ayudaba al restaurante. Con su hijo muerto, cerraremos pronto.

Charlie no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo

-p-pero señor! Nadie puede… no se puede vincular ese asesinato con la pizzería! Fue un tipo loco que estaba afuera!

-¿Acaso crees que los padres se animarán a traer a sus hijos aquí, sabiendo que hay un loco de morado suelto por ahí?

-…

-exacto. Como padre que eres, tú deberías comprender esto mejor que nadie. Ve a casa, Charlie, mañana avisaré a Scott.

Cuando llegó a casa, su esposa y su bebé estaban dormidos. Charlie sonrió, un poco por ternura, un poco por preocupación. Ahora estaba oficialmente desempleado, sin haber siquiera llegado a su primera semana.

Decidió que pensaría sobre eso luego, y procurando no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, se fue a acostar.

Scott se levantó casi feliz al día siguiente. Lo primero que hizo fue encender la televisión, y vio enseguida la noticia del asesinato de ese muchacho ingenuo de la noche anterior

-bien hecho, Scott- se auto felicitó- nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin ti!. Oh, me está halagando mucho, Señor Scott. Usted también, Señor Scott. Tenga un buen día.

El pelimorado se rio tontamente y se puso el uniforme. Pasó frente al espejo, para verificar que su peinado no estuviera tan mal, y se detuvo un momento.

Allí, en el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo, su sonrisa se veía distorcionada.

"bien hecho, Scott" le dijo su reflejo "lo has hecho muy bien, muchacho"

De golpe, el pelimorado sintió que se mareaba. Se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón, cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Cuando se calmó, volvió a mirar el espejo, y vio que su reflejo había vuelto a la normalidad. Más tranquilo, se incorporó y siguió su camino

-sólo fue mi imaginación. Que tonto! Por un momento pensé que estaba distorcionado!

"lo estabas" oyó la voz del reflejo. Asustado, salió rápidamente por la puerta principal y fue camino a su trabajo.

Cuando llegó, su jefe estaba en la puerta, hablando con un policía.

-Jefe! ¿qué ocurre? ¿ha pasado algo grave?- dijo Scott, apenas pudiendo contener su emoción. Si no fuera porque podían arrestarlo, él felizmente se pararía en una silla y gritaría "YO LO HICE! YO ASESINÉ AL CHICO! ALÁBENME, MORTALES!" pero no podía.

-Scott- su jefe se volteó a mirarlo- tú estuviste de turno ayer. No notaste nada extraño antes de irte?

-¿extraño?- se hizo el incrédulo- ¿extraño como qué?

-no lo sé. No viste a nadie que luciera.. como si tuviera malas intenciones? O que estuviera vestido de morado?

-no, señor, yo no vi nada. ¿qué ocurrió?

-un chico fue asesinado- dijo el policía de forma cruda.- No sabemos las razones, pero hay sospechas de que fue por asuntos de negocios. Sólo se sabe que el asesino tenía ropa morada.

-oh.. no saben cuánto me apena enterarme de esto- denle un fuckin oscar a este tipo por su actuación! A la mierda con Di Caprio!

-bueno, si se entera o recuerda algo que podamos usar, por favor avísenos

-seguro.

El policía se fue y Scott volvió a ver a su jefe.

-¿y qué pasará con el local?- el jefe le devolvió una mirada apenada

-tendremos que cerrar. Al menos por un tiempo. La gente no querrá acercarse al local después de esto.

"¿y nadie reaccionó cuando ese estúpido oso mordió a Mike? ASCO DE GENTE!"

-ya ve—un momento! A qué se refiere con "al menos por un tiempo"?

-Oh!- el jefe reaccionó- olvidé decirlo, el muchacho asesinado era el hijo de uno de mis socios con el que tenía un contrato. Ya he hablado con él de esto, y ambos estamos de acuerdo en que no queremos ver hundirse a esta empresa

-¿y bien?

-él me dijo que Mario adoraba este lugar. Y le propuse que, en honor a él, construyéramos un local nuevo.

Scott estaba que le salían humos por las orejas

-¿UN NUEVO LOCAL?

-por supuesto!- Fazbear sonrió- uno más seguro para los niños, y también construiremos un animatrónico en su honor.

-q—que alegrrría, jefe- el pelimorado hablaba entre dientes, pensando en lo mucho que le encantaría golpear a ese tipo en su estúpida cara.

-verdad que sí?- Fazbear no entendía ni remotamente las ironías. – su nombre tendrá un juego de palabras! Mario-nette. Porque su padre me dijo que a él le gustaba el teatro y fingir que era un mimo.

-¿y qué pasará conmigo?- el pelimorado se preguntó a sí mismo, pero Fazbear tampoco entendió eso

-oh, no te preocupes, todos los empleados conservarán sus respectivos puestos en el próximo local! ….creo que olvidé mencionarle eso a Charlie….

-yo se lo diré – ofreció el pelimorado, usando esto como excusa para salir corriendo como un fakin rayo hasta la casa del ojiazul.

Tocó el timbre 20 veces por segundo y casi que arrancó la puerta de la impaciencia que tenía.

\- mientras tanto, en casa de Charlie, unos minutos antes-

La pareja se había sentado a desayunar esa mañana, un poco más tarde de lo habitual (cosa que el ojiazul aprovechó, ya que de esa forma su esposa no sabía que no había trabajado esa noche) y se encontraban tomando el café en silencio

-entonces… ¿cómo ha ido el trabajo?

-bien- mintió- ha sido una noche algo extraña, eso sí

-¿por qué?

-verás… ayer por la tarde hallaron a un chico asesinado en la puerta de la pizzería

-oh por dios! Qué horror!

-sí, eh… qué horror- Charlie estaba realmente incómodo

-¿y qué ha hecho la policía?

-bueno, ahora están investigando todo el restaurante

-¿el jefe les ha dicho algo?

-bueno, sí. Que no sabía nada y… que cerrará la pizzería.

-¿QUÉ? CHARLIE…- el ojiazul se puso nervioso. La voz de su esposa comenzaba a sonar irritada- ¿ACASO TE HAS QUEDADO SIN TRABAJO DE NUEVO?

*Ding Dong- Ding Dong- Ding Dong- Ding Dong- Ding Dong- Ding Dong-*

Antes de que su esposa lo lanzara por la ventana, Charlie se levantó a abrir la puerta.

Para su suerte, sólo era Scott

-Hey, Hol—

-tengo un aviso! El jefe me pidió que te dijera- Scott se detuvo a recuperar el aire que había gastado en: correr, tocar el timbre a 20 km/h, y lanzarse a hablarle a Charlie de golpe-…. Que reabriremos en otro local en un tiempo. Y que allí todos los empleados actuales conservarán sus puestos.

Al ojiazul se le iluminó el rostro. Con una gotita anime en la cabeza, se volteó lentamente

-¿….escuchaste eso, amor?

Clara pasó rápidamente de un dragón escupe fuego, al dulce angelito de rostro iluminado que él creyó que ella era hasta que se casaron

-oh! Me alegra tanto oir eso! Eso significa que aún tienes trabajo, ¿verdad?

-SI! Sí, significa exactamente eso!- luego le susurró a Scott- acabas de salvarme de una grande, amigo.

El pelimorado olvidó momentariamente su amargura y se rio.

-oh, no se preocupe, Señora Purpleman, Charlie está en buenas manos!

-eso espero.- luego le dirigió una mirada mortal a su esposo- eso espero

Charlie realmente estaba sudando frío

-¿sabes algo? Amo a esa mujer. Pero a veces, y no digo que esté mal ni nada de eso, pero a veces realmente me da miedo.

-ohh! Ya veo quién tiene el mando en la relación!

-sólo cuando está enojada!- repuso Charlie- el resto del tiempo, el hombre soy yo!

-JAJAJAJAJ!- el pelimorado cayó al suelo en un ataque de risa- EL HOMBRE? JAJAJAJA!

Charlie se volteó ofendido.

-oh, estoy seguro de que tú y tu esposa son iguales!- Scott estuvo a punto de responder, pero luego recordó ese lejano, lejano día, en que accidentalmente le dijo a su esposa que no estaba gorda, solo un poco "rellenita adorablemente"

Digamos que ese día, Scott estuvo a punto de quedarse esteril.

El sólo recuerdo de ese incidente le dio escalofríos.

-dejémoslo ahí.- Charlie frunció el ceño, sonriendo divertido

-ohhh, así que tú también lo has pasado, ¿verdad?

-Charlie, te quiero, eres un gran amigo, pero calladito te ves más bonito

-gay

-dominado

 _-touché._

Waaaaa! Notas de autora! Sólo quiero aclarar que aquí la palabra gay la usan sólo como sinónimo de "afeminado" y que no pretende ofender a nadie.


	5. final- té y chocolates One-shot

Notas de autora! Bueno, seré honesta, no voy a seguir con esta historia. No es porque no me guste, ni nada por el estilo, pero a un autor no le dan deseos de escribir cuando no es apoyado. Igual, ya que voy a terminar esta historia sin más, creo que al menos les voy a dejar saber más o menos qué era lo que tenía planeado para el final, y decidí hacer esto en forma de one-shot.  
Aquí está la historia completa de Freddy's tal cual yo pensaba ponerla en el fic, sin seguir necesariamente una línea temporal o sus teorías.

Té y chocolates

Spring Trap ha adquirido un alma propia, y por primera vez en décadas, alguien recuenta la historia de Freddy's

No supo bien cómo pasó. Él sólo estaba allí, sentado contra la pared del cuarto seguro de Fazbear Fright, y de repente abrió los ojos y comenzó a respirar.  
Un montón de preguntas surgieron al mismo tiempo en su cabeza ¿quién era él? ¿qué hacía allí? ¿qué era ese lugar? ¿por qué estaba allí?  
Miró sus manos, y se dio cuenta de que eran dos enormes guantes metálicos de color dorado, que estaban bastante oxidados, por cierto. En un charco de humedad particularmente grande frente a sus pies, vio su reflejo; era un enorme y metálico conejo dorado. Bastante deteriorado.  
Podía sentir claramente la electricidad de su batería recorriendo sus cables interiores, y era muy extraño.  
Barrió el lugar con la mirada. Estaba dentro de un cuarto; sin luces, sin ventanas, con manchas de humedad y sólo una puerta que parecía estar trabada desde afuera. Con algo de esfuerzo, de a poco descubrió cómo mover sus extremidades y se paró.  
De repente, para sorpresa suya, oyó una voz -hey, no sabía que podías moverte.  
Springtrap se volteó hacia el origen de la voz, y vio a un hombre de piel transparentosa y brillante mirándolo con algo de sorna. El hombre era alto, delgado, de unos 30 o 40 años aproximadamente, y tenía un extraño cabello de color entre morado y violeta.  
-quién eres tú? Pensé que estaba solo- su voz sonaba extraña. Él sabía que era un robot, pero su voz sonaba como un adolescente asustado.  
-soy Scott. Pero a menudo me dicen el hombre morado.  
Springtrap se quedó callado, memorizando internamente el nombre de su acompañante -y dime, Scott… dónde estamos?  
-estamos en una "habitación segura" de una pizzería abandonada.  
Un nuevo silencio se formó mientras springtrap procesaba la nueva información.  
-por qué?  
-niño, me exasperas con tu "una pregunta a la vez"! mira, esta es la cosa: Tú eres un animatrónico, has sido abandonado y olvidado en un cuarto secreto en una pizzería, que por mala fama y muchos "incedentes" terminó cerrando y sobrevivió a duras penas a un incendio. -qué haces tú aquí?  
Scott suspiró y bajó un momento la cabeza -yo fui el causante de muchos de esos incidentes, por lo que mi espíritu está atrapado aquí.  
-lo siento -no lo sientas- Springtrap miró curioso a Scott- sí, mi alma está atrapada aquí, sí, es una tortura, pero…. En cierta forma me lo merezco. -qué fue lo que pasó?  
-mira, te lo contaré desde el inicio:  
"Yo trabajaba en esta pizzería, adoraba mi trabajo, y traía aquí a jugar a mis hijos. Un día, uno de los animatrónicos tuvo un mal funcionamiento y mordió a uno de mis hijos. Me enojé mucho. Sentí tanta rabia por aquel incidente, que de repente comencé a odiar a los robots y a los niños, y me juré aplastar a esa pizzería.  
Un día, camino al trabajo, me encontré con un pequeño que lloraba fuera del local. Entonces pensé que esa era mi oportunidad perfecta; me acerqué a él con mirada inocente, y le di un poco de pastel envenenado. Con cuidado, me escabullí dentro del edificio sin ser visto, y luego lo vi morir agonizando. Eso hizo que la policía cerrara el lugar, pero reabrió poco después.  
Volví a trabajar en el lugar, buscando nuevamente hundir a Fazbear, y para ellos asesiné no a uno, sino a cinco niños dentro del lugar.  
De nuevo, el lugar fue cerrado, pero antes de eso supe que el primer niño que asesiné aún estaba varado en la tierra como una alma, y había ayudado a los demás a poseer animatrónicos.  
Por tercera y última vez, Fazbear reabrió el lugar, sin saber que estaba usando a los animatrónicos poseídos. Ellos, noche tras noche asesinaban a los guardias nocturnos en un intento fallido de hallarme a mí. Finalmente, la noticia de los guardias cerró el lugar de forma definitiva. Yo, por mi parte, decidí que debía terminar lo empezado, y entré en el edificio para destruir a los animatrónicos y liberar sus almas, pero sus almas seguían enojadas conmigo, y me cazaron. Yo traté de huir, por lo que entré en este cuarto y, pensando que estaría seguro, utilicé tu cuerpo animatrónico para ocultarme, pero me fallaste; tus circuitos fallaron y me aplastaron dentro de ti, matándome al instante. El cortocircuito inició chispas y luego toda la pizzería se incendió. Y hoy, después de Treinta años, tú despiertas"

Springtrap miró con algo de susto al hombre a su lado -no te preocupes, muchacho. Yo ya estoy muerto, no puedo matar a nadie -y por qué sigues aquí?  
-porque mi alma estaría atrapada aquí como castigo a lo que hice, hasta que finalmente le dijera a alguien mi historia.  
-y ahora qué?  
-ahora yo me iré, a descansar en paz por fin, y reencontrarme con mis hijos -qué pasará conmigo?  
-dentro de poco construirán una atracción de terror aquí. Tú eres la atracción principal; volverás a estar rodeado de humanos para entretenerlos -qué pasará si yo quiero descansar en paz?  
-descansar? –Scott lo miró sorprendido - Pero si apenas despiertas! Vive tu vida tan feliz como puedas. Cuando creas que estás al final del camino, sólo cuéntale a alguien tu historia; ningún alma puede descansar en paz sin asegurarse de que será recordada.  
Cuando Scott terminó de hablar, unas luces moradas lo rodearon, y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar.  
-hoy me voy, muchacho, pero tú te quedarás aquí para ser feliz El cuerpo translúcido de Scott comenzó a elevarse -espera! Hay una última pregunta que quiero hacerte! Cuál es mi nombre?  
Scott sonrió -aquí te llamarán Springtrap, pero tu nombre original es Spring Bonnie. A mí siempre me gustó decirte "Springy"  
Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Scott comenzó a desintegrarse, frente a los ojos sorprendidos de Springtrap. Cuando terminó de desaparecer, por un momento pareció como si toda la felicidad y el sentido del mundo hubieran desaparecido.  
Estaba solo. Estaba solo de nuevo, como había estado en un principio, y ahora volvía a estarlo al final.  
Pero no sería así por mucho tiempo; dentro de poco volvería a entretener a la gente, y Springy se prometió que esa historia sería contada. Fuere como fuere, así si tuviera que llegar hasta el guardia nocturno del local para decírselo a alguien, él lo haría. Aún si tuviera que acosar a alguien, él lo haría. Aún si tuviera que llegar a alguien y tentarlo con té y chocolates para charlar, él lo haría. 


End file.
